El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/20th February 2000
El TV Kadsre 1 *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' El TV Kadsre 2 *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' ETVKK *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'6:59pm;' Handover to El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 3 *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' El TV Kadsre 4 *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' BTV *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' - Discovery (G) *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'6:59pm;' Comedy Night in El Kadsre ** 7:00pm; That '70s Show - "Red's New Job" (M) (D': David Trainer) ('W: Jackie Filgo and Jeff Filgo) (S''': Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher, Danny Masterson, Laura Prepon, Wilmer Valderrama, Debra Jo Rupp, Kurtwood Smith, Tanya Roberts, Don Stark, Lisa Robin Kelly) ** '''7:30pm; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - "Love in Bloom" (G) (D': Jeff Melman) ('W: Dan Berendsen) (S''': Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick, Nate Richert, Nick Bakay, Martin Mull) ** '''8:00pm; Frasier - "Out with Dad" (M) (D': David Lee) ('W: Joe Kennan) (S''': Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin, John Mahoney) ** '''8:30pm; Malcolm in the Middle - "Malcolm Babysits" (PG) (D': Jeff Melman) ('W: Maggie Bandur and Pang-Ni Landrum) (S''': Jane Kaczmarek, Bryan Cranston, Christopher Kennedy Masterson, Justin Berfield, Erik Per Sullivan, Catherine Lloyd Burns, Frankie Muniz) ** '''9:00pm; The King of Queens - "Fair Game" (M) (D': Rob Schiller) ('W: Marc Sedaka) (S''': Kevin James, Leah Remini, Patton Oswalt, Larry Romano, Victor Williams, Jerry Stiller) ** '''9:30pm; Friends - "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (M) (D': Kevin S. Bright) ('W: Andrew Reich and Ted Cohen) (S''': Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox Arquette, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry, David Schwimmer) ** '''10:00pm; Ally McBeal - "Over the Rainbow" (AV) (D': Alan Myerson) ('W: David E. Kelley) (S': Calista Flockhart, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg Germann, Lisa Nicole Carson, Jane Krakowski, Vonda Shepard, Portia de Rossi, Lucy Liu, Peter MacNicol, Gil Bellows) *'11:00pm; BTV News at 11 *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen Category:Lists Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide